marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Strider Hiryu
Strider Hiryu is a character from the arcade game Strider. A veteran of the Marvel vs. Capcom series, he makes a return in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory Hiryu is a special agent known as a Strider. Striders are an elite team of ninja mercenaries, and one of the world's most influential secret maneuvering groups, having existed since the feudal era of Japan. Striders are a secret organization specializing in kidnapping, assassination, demolition, and other types of missions that they have performed throughout history in service of the greater good. Hiryu is one of the most skilled Striders, obtaining the high rank of Special A-Class at a young age. Little is known about him besides the fact he is the Striders' best assassin. In the year 2042, an evil alien supergenius by the name of Grandmaster Meio appeared and, in five years time, had taken over the nations of Earth, and exerts control over the human race with an iron fist and powerful militia. Having uncovered the secrets of life in the Amazon, Meio plans to construct his super city, the Third Moon, and cause a mass extinction event on Earth, seeing it as nothing more than his own plaything, and creating his own lifeforms to populate his new world. In 2048, A resistance force comes to the Striders to stop Meio's diabolical plans. Hiryu is tasked to take down Meio and his machinations. Appearance Hiryu wears what is thought to be a Strider's traditional uniform. He has a large, red scarf wrapped around his mouth and extending to his back, almost acting as a cape. He wears a blue, sleeveless suit, with the shirt and pants seperated by a large red sash and a loose-fitting, white belt. His ankles and wrists are wrapped in white cloth, and he wears blue tabi shoes. Powers and Abilities Strider Hiryu's skills are varied, but powerful: *Possesses tonfa-sword of plasma energy, called "Cypher" (making him an expert at sword fighting, and unarmed fighting as well) *Acrobatic skills (superhuman agility and speed, as well a climb sickle, which allows him to climb almost any type of wall) *Teleportation *Ability to duplicate himself *Summoning of robotic animals Personality Stider Hiryu is silent and stoic. He rarely speaks, unless he has to, adding to his mysterious personality. Of course, Hiryu speaks more often in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 to allow for Special Conversations. Hiryu's main goal is to serve the Striders in protecting the world, and seems to have few interests outside of that. Gameplay Strider Hiryu is one of the fastest, dangerous & versitile characters in the Marvel vs. series. He has many different projectiles that he can rapid fire, but they have low durability so he looses to many other zoning attacks. His great mobility and melee attacks makes him a very effective cross-up Rushdown character, though he lacks in mixup (due to no grounded overheads) replies with strong and amazing pressure with his projectiles, and mindgames with his teleports. In MVC2, it's thanks to most of the button changes that his fast-paced combos are somewhat easier to input. His Ouroboros is also a number one ticket to strong damaging combos and relentless pressure, especially if paired with Dr. Doom's Molecular Shield assist in MVC2. Most of his other moves such as his Wall Cling are a bit under-rated, with difficulty in real practical use. And despite his short dash compared to other speedsters, wavedashing can makeup for most of it. Hiryu can also triangle jump, as well as double jump. In his return in UMVC3, similar to Zero's changes to vanilla MVC3, Strider's independent performance has improved greatly, some moves that were left untouched back then can now be pratically used to extend his combos to amazing lengths, making him more practical as a point character and like Zero's improvements, more safe to use outside of trying to always pressure foes. One of the biggest changes is that his Wall Cling and its followups (thanks to the system changes from MVC2 to TvC/(U)MVC3) can now be used too well in combos, making him brutal anywhere on the screen, but moreso if the opponent is in the center, and his light normals can now be rapid-fired/chained into each other, making his hit confirming much more easier. He is the only member of the UMvC3 cast to have two level 3 hyper combos, both of which are extremely powerful, so it's best to team up Strider with Battery characters so that you can have a full hyper meter when Strider is on the field. By stacking a level 3 X-Factor with his Ouroboros hyper mode, Strider becomes a powerful anchor characters that can tear through two characters in a row. Despite this, a big weakness for Hiryu like all Fragile Speedster-types is that his health is no doubt within the low range, and he cannot afford to take too many hits from there on. Command Normals *'Arch Cut:' A turning downward slash. This move was Strider's original standing Hard Kick, now was turned into a command normal. *'Slide:' Strider rolls forward into a sweeping slide. Hits low. Cannot be cancelled and hits OTG like in past games. Special Attacks *Ame-No-Murakumo (Amassing Clouds of Heaven): Strider lunges and slashes the opponent downward in an outward turning slash (a stronger version of his original standing HK), causing a no tech knockdown. The button used determines how far Strider lunges. Now in UMVC3 it has blue color effects to play to its translation and to make the attack look more unique from Arch Cut, as well as having a ground bounce effect and having faster startup. *'Gram:' Strider slashes the air and creates a shockwave (in a manner like his standing MP). The attack button pressed changes the speed and the range of the attack. Light attack is fast but has shorter range and causes a knockdown with auto-tech, medium attack has longer startup but has greater range, and heavy attack is slow but slashes fullscreen. Pre-MVC3 enables a low-hitting version of this(but can be blocked high) and can be used in midair, though doing so close to ground will not "lag-cancel" the move (meaning Strider's attack animation will not be interuppted since he won't land). In UMVC3, the light version now does untechable knockdown, with both medium and heavy causing plain knockdown or wall-bounces, as well as having blue color effects. *'Excalibur:' Midair only move. Strider dash-rips through the air. Can dash upward, straight or downward. Pushes off the wall if done near it. Could aim three different angles per button in a total of six directions in MVC1 or four in MVC2 (P has a high angle, while K has a low angle), but now in UMVC3 only three directions can be chosen. *'Vajra:' A teleport move. The previous two versions involve Strider warping away, then copies alongside Strider kick the targeting area in a sneak-attack-like fashion. For the second lone teleporting version, any P button makes Hiryu teleport on ground, while K teleports to the air for mixups. The button strength used also determines the area Strider warps to (light=left, medium=middle, heavy=right). In UMVC3, Strider can now use light attack to teleport up and in front of the opponent like with the original K version, while medium teleports behind them like the old P version. The heavy version is the original attack version as aforementioned, and now does untechable knockdown on midair foes. *'Formation A1/A2/C :' Strider sends forth a machine to attack the opponent. These machines include a robotic panther, which dashes across the screen (and counts as a typical projectile), a robot eagle, which swoops down from the top of the screen, and another robot eagle that drops a parachute bomb into the center of the stage (and can hit OTG). *'Formation B :' Strider summons a satellite which hovers next to him for about 10 seconds. Strider can then fire this satellite with another command. It can hit OTG. In past games, the satallite can stay with Hiryu indefinitely and can stack with his Ouroburos. *'Wall Cling :' Strider has the ability to attach himself to the side of the screen from either his own side or behind the foe. When there, he can attack, climb up (Climb) and down (Descend), move to the other wall (Wall Exchange) or jump off (Dismount). Usage of this attack in UMVC3 has been made far more practical, as Hiryu's attacks can now be comboed into. **'Ladder Kick:' Used while on the wall from Wall Cling. Hiryu kicks downward to hit foes below him. Can be cancelled. **'Cypher Attack: '''Used while on the wall from Wall Cling. Hiryu slashes inward with his Cypher forward. Can be cancelled, and the recovery is faster than in MVC1 and 2. **'Jump Kick: Used while on the wall from Wall Cling. Hiryu dive kicks from the wall downward. Used to do a no-tech knockdown in past games, but now does a ground bounce and can be cancelled into an X-Factor or a midair Gram. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *Legion (Level 1):' Strider summons a large number of his mechanical eagles and panthers, which dash across the screen. Compared to the previous versions, it covers slightly more vertical range and can hit OTG, as well as Hiryu now jumping back a specific distance at the startup. *'Ouroboros (Level 3):' Strider summons two small satellites which revolve around him for a limited amount of time, and fire energy hoop projectiles with any attack button. This was originally Level 1 in the previous games (as well as being able to hit OTG), and the rings shoot faster and stronger than the previous version. *'Ragnarok (Level 3):' Strider dashes forward and grabs the opponent and assaults them from all directions using multi-images of himself. This was originally Level 1 in the previous games. The dash is faster than in the previous versions, as well the attack power, dealing 430,000 points of unscaled damage. Strider also makes canine growls during the attack. X-Factor Theme Strider Hiryu's theme in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. thumb|300px|left Strider's theme is a remix of Raid from the original '''Strider' Arcade game. Trailer thumb|300px|left Special Quotes Trivia * Hiryu's ending in the original Marvel vs. Capcom is almost a straight copy of his ending in the original Strider. * One of Hiryu's win poses in Marvel vs. Capcom 1 has him suddenly flying upwards and standing on the top of the stage, a reference to the altered-gravity rooms found on the first Strider. *He has alternate color schemes based off Kenji from Red Earth, Strider Hien (his rival, from Strider 2), Ibuki, and Guy. His Ultimate pre-order DLC costume is his lavender/scarf-less appearance from the arcade Strider. *His character theme is a remix of "Raid!", the Stage 1 theme in the original Strider. *Hiryu's "Gram" and wall cling are both references to his arcade game, the former being an item power-up and the latter one of the series' main gimmicks (cling through any surface). *Hiryu was one of the first four characters to be confirmed for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, alongside Ghost Rider, Firebrand, and Hawkeye. *Hiryu is the only one of the twelve new fighters introduced to Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3''' '''to have appeared as a playable character in a previous entry of the Marvel vs. Capcom series. *Strider was originally said to have been kept out of the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 due to legal troubles with his manga company, despite the massive fan demand for him. Nitsuma said that because of the fan demand, they decided to work something out with his manga company. *Hiryu is the only character that has two Level 3 Hyper Combos. *A classic version of Strider Hiryu has been added as an alternate costume in the pre-order Amazon version of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as part of the "New Age of Heroes" costume pack. *Strider Hiryu's rival is Hawkeye, as both are highly acrobatic warriors with an array of weapons. Hiryu has mechanical animals and ninja weapons that he uses in combat, and Hawkeye has a large amount of different arrows that affect the enemy in numerous ways. Furthermore, both had already mastered their basic fighting style at a young age, with Hiryu being the youngest Strider to reach Special A-Class, and Hawkeye learning his archery skills as a child working at a circus. Also, their personalities contrast greatly: Hiryu is quiet and stoic, while Hawkeye is loud and brash. *Strider's crouching normals in UMVC3 follow the same scheme as Ryu's, with all of them being previously being allocated to kick buttons. **Also, Strider's normals in pre-UMVC3 were one of the few sets of normals that followed his motions in consistency in his standing, crouching and jumping states. His LP and LK were just chops and kicks, MP was always an inward slash (Gram uses the same animation), MK an outward flicking slash, HP an inward motioned cut of some sort (including his launcher) and his HK being an outward slash (st.HK being his Arch Cut and Ame-no-Murakumo animations). *Strider Hiryu's ending has him teaming up with Wolverine to take on Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Knowing full-well that she does not fight with honor, he summons his Legion of robots as well as a team of X-Men to fight her head-on. *Strider's death animation is a reference to his own game series, in that he explodes and four energy waves depart from where he once laid. Mega Man, Roll, and Zero also share a similar reference with their death animations. *Strider's original seiyuu Kousuke Toriumi now voices Phoenix Wright in UMVC3. While Yuuji Ueda previously voiced Jin Saotome from MVC1-2 before Strider in UMVC3. *There have been many misconceptions of Strider Hiryu. One being that many mistook his name as just simply being "Strider" due to the fact that it is the name of the series he came from, and the other misconception being that despite his appearance and personality, Hiryu is not actually a ninja. Striders may be like ninjas, but are really just mercenaries. *Originally, Hiryu's Wall Cling special, when used in conjunction with Morrigan's Astral Vision hyper combo, would cause a glitch which could result in Morrigan moving off screen and even a position glitch wherein one team's players would be facing the camera and could walk into it though they would snap back into place when letting go of the D-Pad. The glitch has since been removed. Artwork 15-Strider-Hiryu.png|Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes 626-Strider_Hiryu.gif|Marvel vs Capcom Character select face Mvc2-strider-hiryu.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Colors3.jpg|Strider Hiryu Alternate Colors striderwallpapers.jpg|Strider wallpaper 4a9182182592d6a0f2b2d97ae83c5bc5.jpg|Strider's original arcade DLC costume dabc9762a0eefc1f8bd66d71068e2f43.png|Strider Hiryu Winning Pose. s_hiryu00_bm_nomip_s_hiryu00_bm_nomipout.png|Strider Hiryu Full Victory Pose. strider_hiryu___half_moon_by_corn102903-d4tbyr3.jpg 427598 248530685227820 143032932444263 577038 2006528697 n.jpg|Strider Hiryu Vs Spider-Man. strider 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 strider 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Sprites Also See Strider Hiryu's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Strider Hiryu's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Strider Hiryu's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strider Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Damage Dealer Category:Speed Up Category:MvC Category:MvC2 Category:UMvC 3 Category:MvCO